Love is Marriage
by Basslover93
Summary: "You can't marry someone you don't love right?" -Von Trap from the sound of music. Kagome tries to froce herself into a marriage with a man she doesn't love. Watch as she does what her heart tells her too..and who follows


Love is Marriage

This is a one shot: I do not own Inuyasha Characters.

Since no one is revewing and I just can't stop the plot bunnies in my head. I'm going to post, but only so I can Beta at the moment.

"You really can't marry someone if you don't love them, right?" a line from the sound of music

Kagome frowned at the image in the mirror. How was she supposed to take this day seriously when she resembled a wedding cake herself? The dress her mother had forced upon her was outrageously poufy, exactly opposite of what Kagome would choose for herself.

What had possessed her to except Inuyasha's proposal, they couldn't even get along for 5 minutes let alone the rest of their lives. Maybe it was. No she wouldn't let herself go there, he was the past and Inuyasha was her present and future.

A nock at the door brought her out of her thoughts, calling for the person to come in; Kagome forced a smile on her face. Turing as her grandfather entered the room, she giggled at the suit he was wearing. Gone were his usual robes and in their place was a black tux, he was obviously uncomfortable in said suit. "Kagome, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, grabbing her hands in his and looking up at her worriedly.

She couldn't hide anything from him it seemed. "No, but Inuyasha reminds me so much of him grandpa. Plus he could make me happy, I just have to give him a chance" was all she could think to say. "Kagome, you can't settle for someone that you don't want. He wouldn't want you to do that"

Kagome couldn't help the tears that started to fall at those words; couldn't her grandpa see that it was killing her to do this? For weeks now, she had been pushing her emotions for Sesshomaru aside in preparation to marry his younger half-brother. The man she hadn't talked to in 6 months still held her heart, something that would never change, she thought.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she smiled blearily down at her grandpa. "It's what I have to do" she wiped away her tears, slowly pushing down all her emotions, ignoring the pang she felt in her heart at doing so. Walking to the mirror, she checked her make-up deciding if she was going to do this, she would at least make sure she didn't humiliate her family or Inuyasha.

Before she knew it, she was walking down the aisle. People stared at the striking vision she made in white. Forcing a smile onto her face, she nodded to friends and family members in the crowd. Finally she looked towards the altar at Inuyasha, and then stopped.

Inuyasha stared back at her, smiling slightly in puzzled confusion. "Kags?" he whispered softly, watching as his fiancé, turned and ran out of the church. No one but him, noticing another silver haired man slip out of the pews and follow after her. Then chaos erupted as people began to yell, scream and cry as they realized what had happened. Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes at his best friend, Miroku, who was watching it all with an amused expression on his face. Fed up Inuyasha started trying to get the crowd's attention.

Meanwhile Kagome had made her way towards Tokyo Park, ignoring the weird looks that people gave her as she flew past them. Coming to a stop in front of an ancient looking tree, she fell to the ground crying softly. She couldn't do it, she could fool her mother, Inuyasha and everyone else but she couldn't fool her heart. Her heart that was breaking at the thought of never seeing the one it truly longed for again. Why had she brought up having children? She knew how much he hated hanyou's, that's all their children could be after all she was human. But she had and this is what it had brought.

She jumped when arms wrapped around her and pulled her dress and all into a warm embrace. Turning her head slightly, chocolate met gold. "Sessho?" anguish and disbelief laced her voice.

A slight smile crossed said man's face as he pulled her tighter against his body. "You shouldn't waste your time on my foolish little brother. He isn't good enough for you; no reason shall change my mind Kagome"

"He reminded me of you" she blushed at the statement, enjoying the warmth the full-demon was giving off. Resting her head against her shoulder she gazed up at Sesshomaru. Why had she ever even tried to live without him? They were like yin and yang, so little in common, but enough to bind them together forever.

Scoffing at her reply, Sesshomaru lightly glared at his future mate. "Hair and eye is all that mongrel shares with this Sesshomaru. That is beside the point, you shouldn't marry someone you do not love. Isn't that what you have said to me before?" he asked, leaning back against a tree.

Shocked that he remembered that of all things, she glared up at him. Her hurt and anger overtaking the part of her that found that cute. "You can marry someone if they want to have children regardless of what type of blood they turn out to have"

"Kagome, the blood status of our children do not matter to me. This Sesshomaru does not know why you were so mad the last time we talked about this." He frowned, obviously upset at having brought up their last encounter.

"Sesshomaru, you try to kill Inuyasha at least once a week if not more. You always proclaim your hate for all half-demons. Out of that what would give me some clue to you wanting to have children with a human? Regardless if I am a miko or not" Kagome stated, pulling away from him and stepping away. She needed to get this off her chest now or she might never get to do it.

"Kagome, any child with you would be loved, because it would be our child. This Sesshomaru treats that half-breed the way he does due to other reasons." He answered her question with straightforwardness that was unusual.

"But, that day you..you said you didn't want children with me" she retorted, grasping at thin air to understand the event unfolding. "I said no such thing. Children are perfectly acceptable, that is if you are willing to have them that is what this Sesshomaru said."

Staring at him in shock for a second, Sesshomaru was taken slightly of guard as his mate jumped into his arms, effectively knocking him back into the tree. Cradling her in his arms, he couldn't help the smirk as she murmured against his skin. "What was that, little one?" the question coming out in a purr like tone.

Pulling away so that she could smile up at him, Kagome kissed his lips lightly. Relishing that she was in his arms once more, there was no sadness that had plagued her for the last few months, only happiness and love. "I love you" a simple statement, but something that meant the world to Sesshomaru, not that he was going to tell anyone but his miko.

_And I you _he thought as their lips once more in a proper kiss, not thinking of the hell that they had brought upon Inuyasha. But that was another story.

-end-

Well I hope you all enjoyed that, its completely un-edited, straight from the craziness I call my mind.


End file.
